Just One Night With Him
by SliverStars
Summary: Since Chi-Chi had a arugement with Goku.. she deicided to take a break...besdies Goten and Gohan want to something special with Goku... something REALLY Special...GokuxGohanxGoten One-Shot! WARNING: Contain OOC Perverted Goten! Yaoi! Shotcon,Incest


**Author Note: Heeeeey... Sorry for a LONG Hiatus... Just got back in school... yeeep... Also I'm am working on Blue and Green Ink... So please be patient~! Here A Soncest Story involving GokuxGohanxGoten(Thhhreeeesome yesssssssss~) Even though this is a inspiration for a fanfic i read! It called Nighttime Activities by DetoxAngel.. It also a Soncest story... It really good fanfic look at in my faves of stories it should be the last page i think... But still enjoy this sexy one-shot~! Love ya~!**

 **WARNING: Contain OOC Perverted Goten! Yaoi! Shotcon,Incest,Hot Steamy Sex... If you don't like any of this... Why are you reading this?! Turn back now please~**

 **Just One Night With Him**

 **Rated: M**

 **Goten Age: 13**

 **Gohan Age: 23**

* * *

It was a dark starry night... under the Son Household.. Since Chi-Chi went over to sleep at her dad's place since having a argument with Goku.. the sons are going to something fun with their dad... and their going to enjoy it..(Mostly Goten)

"Will you tiptoe quietly you dumbass!" Goten cussed at Gohan quietly. "Well sooooory! You perverted freak!"

"Shut the hell up... your glad Dad ain't up...or our bitchy mom.. who ain't here..." Both saiyans tiptoed quietly through the hallway then crack the door to see if the other saiyan is awake..

"Good... he ain't awake..." Goten smirked and lick his lips as he sneak in there.. Gohan grabbed him as fast as he could.. "Are you sure... What if we get caught!" Gohan whispered in a anger way.. "Don't worry about it... If we get caught... you can blame it all on me bro..." Goten smiled in a perverted way..

"I don't even know what your boyfriend **Trunks**... teach you..."

"At least he gives me pleasure to me... then you giving pleasure to **Videl**..." Goten got on the bed and smiled when saw his sexy dad on the bed sleeping in the nude..

"Sh-Shut up..." Gohan blushed angrily...

The younger demi saiyan laugh quietly and felt the older saiyan dick in the covers.. "It hard already... tee-hee..." Goten stick his tongue out in a sexual way.

"D-DU-" Goten put his fingers on Gohan lips.. "Shut the fuck up... and Let suck our dad..."

Gohan rolled his eyes and sat on the bed with Goten with a non-amused face.. "Let get this over with..." Goten took off the blanket in a blink of a eye..

"Oh my kami...It big! Bigger then Trunks!" Goten drooled... he still loves Trunks like always... He usually talk about him.. How he fucks him, How good he kiss, How big his dick it is.. to Gohan and Videl only.. Besides... He is one big pervert.. Bigger pervert then Master Roshi!

Gohan stick his tongue out in disgust "You and Trunks... blehhh... Go get your own home and fuck and scream his name loud as you want..." He began to rolled his eyes..

"Your just jealous... cause i have a sexy hunk..." Goten lowered his right eyebrow.. and smirked while he was feeling his father dick.. 'Soooo hard.."

Gohan got up closer to Goten... Goten smiled... "So... are going to suck it pussy?" Goten lowered his eyebrows...

"OR... We could lick it... together..." Gohan blushed harder by what he said...

"Of course dear brother... Let do that... heheheheheheh..." Goten licked his shaft.."Mmmmn~~~ So sweet..." Goten licked from the bottom to the top.. "Mmmmn.."

He stopped and looked at Gohan. "Dude... are you gonna suck it... you pussy.." Gohan eyes twitch... Gohan push him out of the way.. "Hey! What the fu-" Goten groan then he giggled in a sexual way.. I know what you going to do.. heheheheh..." Gohan looked at the rock hard member... then he slowly put it in his mouth..

"ug-ahh..." Goku groan.. Gohan tried his best not to wake his father up.. Goten got closer to Gohan then kissed his cheek.. "Heheheheh so hot..." Goten went over and pulled down Gohan pants included his boxers.. Gohan blushed harder and saw Goten is feeling his dick.

"G-goten?!"

"Suck Dad's cock while i suck yours dumbass!" Gohan did as his brother said then he lick the top of his shaft..while his younger brother is licking on his.. "Mmmnnn so sweeet... Not even sweeter then Trunks-kun..." The boy start back sucking on his dick again.. He began to moan... Goku started to sleep talk.. he saying about Vegeta..

"U-ugh V-Vegeta... f-faster please..." Goten and Gohan.. both stopped and looked at each other.. "Say whaaaaaat?!"

"Gohan suck faster! Maybe he had sex with Vegeta... Maybe we could have a foursome with Me and Trunks... oh dear kami yes.." Goten was started to get hard thinklng about it.. while Gohan is sucking faster then he felt precum going down his throat.. "Mmmpp-ug.." Gohan choked a little bit.."

"Sooo sexy..." Goten nosebleeded a little bit then he wipe his nose.. Gohan suck super fast as he could.. then he could feel that his father is cumming "AHHHH~!" Goku moan louder when he came a lot in Gohan's Mouth.. "Soooo dammmn sexy!" Goten nosebleed even more then drooled..

Gohan wiped his mouth and sigh.. C'mon let go... Gohan got off the bed and grabbed Goten.. "Whaaat?! The sexy part was getting started?!"

"My my son... that was a nice blowjob..." Gohan stopped and Goten make a shocking face.. "Oh shit..." Gohan turn around then jumped. EEP! D-D-DA-DAD!

Goku was smiling. H-H-OW LONG YOU BEEN AWAKE?! Goten jumped as well..

"For a long time..." Goku smirked in a seducing way and giggled..

Both Demi Saiyan blushed in embarrassment.. "It was Gohan idea!" Goten blamed Gohan.. 'REALLY?!"

"It doesn't matter..." Goku got up and kissed Gohan on the lips for a couple of secs.. then bend down and kiss Goten on the lips as well... "D-Daddy..." Goten blushed and giggled. Gohan blushed as well.. He can't believe their dad is not mad at them at all... weird... huh..

"Oh daddy...Bro... Give me pleasure please..." Goten pulled down his pants and underwear and revealed his cute penis..

Goku smiled and went down and licked Goten cute penis also Gohan did the same thing licking on his cute penis.. "Ohh kami yesssssss.." Goten moan how good it felt.. He felt like he in heaven... Goku and Gohan licked faster from top to the bottom.. groaning, and slurping.. as their were licking the tip of it.. 'Ooohh~! I'm so close to...!"

"Cum for us son~! Cum all over our faces~!"

I'm...CUMMMING~! Goten cum squirt all over the older saiyans faces.. "Ahhhh... so much cum..." Goku wipe his mouth Gohan licked his lips.. Goten wipe his mouth as well... First of all the demi saiyans came to suck on Goku's dick... but now their are actually having a threesome.. this must be a dream come true for Goten...

Really... it is..

Goten sat on the bed then bend over... "I want your dick's in my butthole... please..." Goten licked his lips... and drooled in a sexual way.. he really horny now... he wants Goku and Gohan now.. not even more then Trunks..

Gohan licked his butthole anyway to make sure his dick fit in his ass without hurting him.. "Ohhh~!" Goten moaned louder.

Goku watch as his sons is getting ready for sex... The older demi saiyan stop then replace it with his dick.. "Okay... here goes nothing..." "Enter me... please.." the younger saiyan has hearts in his eyes filed with lust and hornyness.

The older saiyan enter him gentle making Goten scream in pleasure then the full blooded saiyan put his dick into the older demi saiyan enterence. "Ga-Gah~! D-Dad!"

"Ready boys?" Gohan and Goten both nodded.. Goku nod then thrust his older son ass in and out while Gohan does the same thing to the other younger saiyan ass as well while Goten is moaning of each thrust that he does.

Ahh!

 _Thurst_

"Oh Kami! Forgive our sins!" Goten laid his head on the pillow and drooled how good it felt!

"Ohh yeah baby!" Goku grunt then started to go faster.. Gohan moaned louder then he hump Goten faster in super saiyan speed. Goten scream louder.. he loves this so much... even though he love Trunks more... he was thinking to have a threesome with him and Gohan... and Trunks... oh boy.. that going to be the most sexist thing that he should have done...

Goku moan louder. "I-M C-CUMMMING~!" Goku seed filled up in Gohan ass and Gohan felt his limit as well and he came all up in Goten ass making Goten stick his tongue out in a naughty dirty way.. "Ohhh kami yess..." Goten lick his lips..

Goku and Gohan collapsed on Goten and there were knockout.. "Tee-hee... Night Daddy... and Gohan.." Goten kissed both of theri forehead then he head to his room giggling...

*The Next Day*

Trunks was knocking on the door then Goten open the door.

"Hello my sexy naughty chibi.." Trunks kissed his forehead. "Hey my sexy bad boy.." Goten gave him a short kiss. "So chibi... did you did th-"

"Yes i did Trunks-kun.." Goten stick his tongue out.. "That my naughty boy... can't wait to fuck you later tonight.." Trunks made a devilish smirked..

Goten giggled what the demi saiyan saids... "Okay baby.." Goten licked his lips..

Both boys flied up to the sky holding hands then Goten asked Trunks something..

"Hey Trunks..."

"Yeah Chibi?"

"I was wondering... do you wanna have a foursome~?"

* * *

 **Woooooo... i tried my best to make it longer but i tried...**

 **Oh well...Have a good night~!**

 **Remember to Review~!**

 **SliverStars out peace~!**


End file.
